The AR-15 style rifle, also called an M4, is highly popular with militaries, law enforcement agencies, and shooting enthusiasts. Developed in the late 1950s, a conventional AR-15 has a charging handle that must be pulled rearward to accomplish loading and clearing. This presents a problem to shooters who want a cheek rest to rapidly acquire and keep their sight picture through aiming optics. A convention charging handle, when pulled rearward, overhangs a typical rearward stock, and so a cheek rest cannot typically be mounted on a stock without either interfering with the charging-handle action or being placed disadvantageously low relative to aiming optics. In some cases, in order to properly see through the optics, a shooter must raise a cheek off the stock or any conventional cheek rest mounted there for sighting in on a target. Whether time and accuracy costs lives or just points in shooting competitions, an improved cheek rest arrangement is needed.